1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for advertising. More particularly, the present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programing for assessing advertisement delivery quality.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
In recent years, the percentage of the consumer demographics on the Internet has experienced exponential growth, and continues to grow, thereby fueling the incentive for businesses to advertise online. Many advertising companies offer pay-per-impressions programs, which charge their customers (e.g., businesses) for each rendering of an advertisement. Per-per-impression programs, however, fail to consider whether an advertisement is actually viewable to a user when an advertisement has been considered delivered, such as whether the advertisement is in-view on a screen to the user. Similar problems exist for general media objects delivered to users for viewing, including videos, animations, images, audios, textual content, other types of media objects, or any combination thereof. While existing systems that assess viewing quality of advertisements alleviate some of the issues of pay-per-impression programs, such systems are nevertheless amendable to improvement. As an example, many existing systems that assess viewing quality of media objects will fail to mark an advertisement on a browser as viewable even when the advertisement is in-view if the browser is not the active application currently used by a user. These and other drawbacks exist.